Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication networks. More specifically, the present invention relates to network switches and switch-to-switch protocols.
Description of the Background Art
It is common in conventional computing environments to connect a plurality of computing systems and devices through a communication medium often referred to as a network. Such networks among communicating devices permit devices (or users of devices) to easily exchange and share information among the various devices.
Networked computing systems may be configured and graphically depicted in a wide variety of common topologies. In other words, the particular configurations of network communication links (also referred to as paths) and devices between a particular pair of devices wishing to exchange information may be widely varied. Any particular connection between two computers attached to a network may be direct or may pass through a large number of intermediate devices in the network. Computing networks are therefore complex and vary in their configurations and topologies.
Certain network communication media and protocols are referred to as packet oriented. A protocol or communication medium may be said to be packet oriented in that information to be exchanged over the network is broken into discrete sized packets of information. A block of information to be transferred over the network is decomposed into one or more packets for purposes of transmission over the network. At the receiving end of the network transmission, the packets are re-assembled into the original block of data.
In general, each packet includes embedded control and addressing information that identifies the source device which originated the transmission of the packet and which identifies the destination device to which the packet is transmitted. Identification of source and destination devices is by means of an address associated with each device. An address is an identifier which is unique within the particular computing network to identify each device associated with the network. Such addresses may be unique to only a particular network environment (i.e., a network used to interconnect a single, self-contained computing environment) or may be generated and assigned to devices so as to be globally unique in co-operation with networking standards organizations.
At one level of network communication, such addresses are often referred to as MAC address (Media ACcess address). Network protocols operable above this lowest level of communication may use other addresses for other purposes in the higher-level communication techniques.
In many conventional commercially-available network environments, the network communication medium is in essence a bus commonly attached to a plurality of devices over which the devices exchange. In a simple networking topology, all devices may be attached to such a bus-structured common network medium. Any particular single network medium has a maximum data exchange bandwidth associated therewith. The maximum data exchange bandwidth of a medium is determined by a number of electrical and physical properties of the medium and protocols used to communicate over that medium. For example, a popular family of related network media and protocols are collectively referred to as Ethernet. Ethernet defines a standard protocol for the exchange of messages over the communication medium. A variety of communication media are also defined as part of the Ethernet family. The communication bandwidth of the Ethernet family of standards may change over time, but conventionally ranges from approximately 10 Mbit (megabits or million bits of information) per second to 1 Gbit (gigabits or billion bits of information) per second. Therefore, a single (slow) Ethernet connection, for example, has a maximum data exchange bandwidth of approximately 10 Mbit per second.
In conventional network computing environments, a number of devices are used in addition to interconnected computing systems to efficiently transfer data over the network. Routers and switches are in general network devices which segregate information flows over various segments of a computer network. A network segment may be defined as any subset of the network computing environment including devices and their respective interconnecting communication links.
As noted above, a single computer network communication link has a maximum data transfer bandwidth parameter defining the maximum rate of information exchange over that network. Where all devices on a computer network share a common network medium, the maximum bandwidth of the computer network may be rapidly reached. The overall performance of the networked computing environment may be thereby reduced because information exchange requests may have to await completion of earlier information exchange requests presently utilizing the communication link.
It is often the case, however, that particular subsets of devices attached to the network have requirements for voluminous communication among members of the same subset but less of a requirement for information exchange with other devices outside their own subset. Though standard switch features generally do not include identifying such logical groupings of devices, some enhanced switching features do permit such logic to be performed within a switch device. For example, some enhanced switch features include the concept of defining and routing information based on virtual LAN (VLAN) definitions. In a VLAN, a group of devices may be defined as logically being isolated on a separate network although physically they are connected to a larger network of devices. VLAN features of enhanced switches are capable of recognizing such VLAN information and can route information appropriately so that devices in a particular VLAN are logically segregated from devices outside the VLAN.
For example, the financial department of a large corporation may have significant information exchange requirements within the financial department but comparatively insignificant needs for data exchange with other departments. Likewise, an engineering group may have significant needs for data exchange within members (computing systems and devices) of the same engineering group but not outside the engineering group. There may in fact be multiple of such subsets of devices in a typical computing network. It is therefore desirable to segregate such subsets of devices from one another so as to reduce the volume of information exchange applied to the various segments of the computer network.
In particular, a switch device is a device that filters out packets on the network destined for devices outside a defined subset (segment) and forwards information directed between computing devices on different segments of a networked computing environment. The filtering and forwarding of such information is based on configuration information within the switch that describes the data packets to be filtered and forwarded in terms of source and/or destination address information (once address locations are “learned” by the switch(es)).
Network switch devices and protocols associated therewith are also used to manage redundant paths between network devices. Where there is but a single path connecting two network devices, that single path, including all intermediate devices between the source and destination devices, represent a single point of failure in network communications between that source and destination device. Therefore, some network computing environments utilize a plurality of redundant paths to enhance reliability of the network. Multiple paths between two devices enhances reliability of network communication between the devices by allowing for a redundant (backup) network path to be used between two devices when a primary path fails.